Oneshots Based On My Stupid Life
by SecretOfTheOceans
Summary: Yeeeah...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Chapters three and four are so funny! Chapter two is sad though...please read and review...i has no reviews yet sad face
1. Oneshot One: Crushed

**I got this idea from my friend Emma...and yeah...I was bored today, so I wrote this...**

**I'm Sam, my friend Isaac is Tucker, and my friend Heather is Valerie Grey. Everything in this story really happened...unfortunately...**

* * *

**_Crushed_**

* * *

"_Tucker, what are you doing?" Nine year old Sam Manson asked her friend as they were playing outside during recess in the snow._

"_I'm making a pot to roast hot dogs…" He said confidently as he continued molding the snow into a pot._

"_They're not called hot dogs stupid, they're called wieners…" Sam said annoyed, as she crouched down beside him._

"_Nuh-uh…" Tucker threw down his pile of snow angrily and stood up._

"_Yes, they are. My mom calls them that…" Sam stood up and crossed her arms._

"_Are you gonna help me make it or not?" Tucker said as he crossed his arms._

"_What else would I do I hang out with you everyday at recess?" She sat down and started to mold the snow._

_Tucker sat down beside her and just stared at her as she molded the snow._

"_What the heck Tucker, quit staring at me." Sam said as soon as she noticed him staring at her._

"_But you're so pretty…" Tucker said as he smiled._

_Sam blushed a little bit as she continued molding the snow, "If you don't shut up I'm gonna have to kiss you."_

"_Ew!" Tucker yelled, "If you kiss me out here our lips would be frozen together_!"

_Sam backed away from Tucker and they both yelled, "EW!!!"_

_Then they shrugged and started molding the snow again. _

"_Would you kiss me?" Tucker asked shyly._

_Sam's reply was throwing a snowball in his face as she said, "Even though we're going out we're too young to kiss."_

**Present:**

"Ugh, Tucker I can't believe we went out in third grade." Fourteen year old Sam Manson said during one of their boring classes.

"You guys went out in third grade!?!" Valerie Grey shrieked.

Sam just nodded.

Tucker looked up above him dreamily, "That was the best year of my life."

Sam slapped him across the arm, "If you keep saying that then I'll make this the **_worst_** year of your life."

Tucker looked offended and backed away from Sam, "I was just joking. Besides _you _brought up the subject."

"That doesn't mean you still don't like her Tucker." Valerie taunted, "And Sam, why _did_ you bring up the subject?"

"Well…I…uh…LOOK SQUIRRELS!!!"

"What?" Tucker and Valerie looked away as Sam ran off.

Tucker looked over at Valerie, "Do you think she likes me?"

Valerie opened her mouth and then shook her head, "You'd have a better chance dating your mom at this point."

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Your mom?"

"NO!"

"Oh…I don't know! Stop liking her!" Valerie slapped him across the arm and walked away.

* * *

Geeze, now I know how Emma feels...


	2. Oneshot Two: Goodbye?

God...this uhm...wow...it was so sad to write. I think I almost cried...uhm...anyway...it's almost the whole story of me and my first "real" boyfriend. I'd rather not give out any names...you already know that it's me and my boyfriend.

Tucker...was some other random person that lived by my boyfriends house.

The things in bold...are songs and then the artist. If you care enough to listen to them while you read it might help you see what I was feeling at that time.

Let's just say peer pressure is not a good thing sometimes...

* * *

**Goodbye?**

_"Is this really goodbye?"_

* * *

_**She loved bike riding…**_

_She rode through the wind, and sighed._

_**Everything was perfect.**_

_She looked behind her and saw him._

_**She thought he looked cute, and she loved the fact that he loved to bike ride too.**_

_Being neighbors it wasn't that hard to get together and hang out._

**_She had had a crush on him for about two months, until he finally found out and asked her out._**

"_Are you getting tired yet?" He asked from behind her._

_**She would rather be at home reading a good book that she would pick out from her small library in her room, which, ironically, was the same type of place that he had asked her out at school after almost everyone had gone home, but she still wanted to hang out with him.**_

"_Maybe we could take a small break," She said as she felt her legs giving in._

**_She smiled to herself. "I wish I could bike ride with him forever."_**

_She sat outside on the swing in his backyard that fit two people. He came out with two glasses of water and sat down beside her._

_He handed her one and she took it._

_She took a slow sip and let the water cool her dry throat._

"_Thanks," She said as she smiled._

"_I love it when you smile," He said as he tried to hold in a blush that she could still see._

"_I love you." She took another sip of her water._

"_I love you too." He took a sip of his water._

* * *

"_Bye, I'll see you tomorrow," He waved goodbye as he started walking up the short sidewalk to his house._

"_Wait," She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Uh…bye." She ran home before he could see her blush._

* * *

**Slow Down, Aly & AJ**

"_I'm tired," She said as she sat down on the edge of the trampoline in her backyard._

"_So am I." He said as he sat down beside her._

"_What do you want to do?" She looked up at him._

"_Well, what do most boyfriends and girlfriends do?"_

"_I dunno, I think they kiss or something." She replied uneasily._

"_Do you want to kiss?" He asked as he moved closer to her._

_She began to feel very nervous._

"_I dunno…"_

"_If you don't want to that's okay."_

_Tucker came around the fence to the backyard, "Hey Danny, your mom wants you to go home."_

"_Okay, I'll be right there Tuck." _

_Tucker walked out of the backyard and started walking back to his house._

_Danny jumped off of the trampoline and Sam followed him._

"_Are you sure that you want to?" He asked her._

"_I guess…" She said looking at the ground._

_She turned her head to face him and they both leaned in. At the last second Sam turned her head, which resulted in Danny making out with her cheek._

_They both shared an embarrassed laugh._

"_Maybe we'll get it right next time." He said as he left the backyard._

_As soon as he left Sam looked at the ground and smiled, but then it faded._

**"_Will I regret not kissing him?"_**

_She began to cry._

* * *

**Out of the Blue, Aly & AJ**

"_Hey, Sam, I know we haven't talked as much since sixth grade started, and…"_

"_Danny, I think that we should break up."_

"_What? Why?"_

_She felt her body tense as she tried to think up an answer that wouldn't hurt his feelings. _

"_I just...don't think I need to have a relationship now. I mean, we just started middle school, and it's weird going into it with a relationship."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

"…_bye."_

_She hung up, and tears formed in her eyes._

_Her girl friends all thought that he was weird, and she thought that if she went to the middle school going out with him that she would never be cool. That's why she ignored him the first couple weeks of school._

_She cried into her pillow, **"I can't imagine how bad you must feel, but it can't be as worse as having a stupid reason to break up with someone you really love, and then breaking up with them anyway."**_

* * *

**Breath, Michelle Branch**

"_Sixth-grade was a fun year." He said as he stood outside her house with his bike._

"_Yeah…" _

_It was the almost the end of the summer and he was asking her to go bike riding with him and Tucker._

_She swallowed hard._

_He was going to move soon, and she felt like he deserved to have one last bike ride with her._

_But…she hadn't been bike riding all summer, and she knew that she wasn't that good._

_A couple minutes later she was riding with Danny and Tucker, but Danny seemed to be more interested in talking to Tucker than her._

"_Hey, I bet you don't know all the secret pathways around here," Tucker said as he took off in another direction with Danny._

_Sam felt her heart drop._

_Of course she knew all the secret pathways._

_She found them all with Danny when they…_

_**Clatter, crash.**_

_The petal had hit the back of her ankle and she fell down._

"_Damn it!" She cried out as she got up._

"_Are you alright?" Danny asked her. She looked up and saw him and Tucker._

"_Yeah..." She felt the anger rising, "I'm going to go home now, so you two have fun bike riding."_

_And without another word she got on her bike and rode home…_

* * *

**My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne**

_She didn't ride her bike to his house, she walked there._

_Two months into school, and she missed him…_

_It had taken two months after he had left for her to finally realize it._

_**He was gone…**_

_She looked up at his house, the house that she had played in._

_She walked around to the backyard, the backyard where they had sat, and drank water on the old wooden swing._

_It felt so long ago, so distant…but it wasn't._

_She felt the tears come as she realized it again…_

_**He's gone…**_

_She walked over to the steps leading up to his door and sat down, putting her head in her hands as the tears came._

"_**Everything we had is gone." **She cried, **"I loved him so much…and now he's gone. We can't even be friends anymore…"**_

_She recalled everything that had happened between them…bike riding, hanging out, breaking up with him on the phone, them still kind of hanging out after that, him telling her that he was moving…and…the last time she saw him…_

_The tears stung her eyes, and she wiped them away, but that didn't last very long…_

"_**I never said goodbye…" **She sobbed, as tears poured out like a rain storm._

"_**I…I…I never…never…got to…say…goodbye…" **She cried._

_A half-an-hour later she started walking home, having cried herself out, but she knew that that night there would still be tears._

"_**He's really gone…" **She whispered as she walked home, rain starting to fall…_

* * *

**Goodbye To You, Michelle Branch**

_She got out of the car with her backpack after a fun day at school with her friends._

_She went into her backyard and looked around as she realized that she hadn't been back there in a long time._

_She walked over to her trampoline and sat on the edge of it, no longer having to jump up to get on._

_She watched her dog growl at a squirrel in a nearby tree and she smiled._

"_Hey, don't make me come over there. Just because you live by dog years doesn't mean you're as smart as an eighth grader." She teased her dog, knowing that he couldn't understand her._

_She looked around and saw the spot…the spot where he had almost kissed her._

_All the memories rushed back, even more so the one where she hadn't said goodbye._

_She walked over to the spot where she had stood when he was going to kiss her, and sighed._

"_I'm sorry…" She said looking at the ground._

_Then she started walking to the fence that led out of the backyard, but suddenly she turned around and looked at the spot._

"_Goodbye," She said sadly, but then smiled._

_She actually felt like she had accomplished something…and she knew that she needed to let go of something wonderful that had happened in the past…even though something like it wasn't happening now._

**"**_**Who knows…" **She said to herself as she walked into her house._

**"_It may happen again…"_**

* * *

You know...I actually feel better after writing that...

Now...I feel really, really, really uneasy about letting everyone else reading it, because it was like...something that was really important in my life, like a big secret...and now it's out.


	3. Oneshot Three: Your Mom

Well, this cheered me up a little bit! This happened today.

My friend Katie is Valerie, my friend Drake is Tucker, my friend Cody is Danny, my friend Josh is Mikey, and I'm Sam.

Yeah...I'm so hyper with my friends...

* * *

**Your Mom**

* * *

Sam walked into the bookstore with her friend Valerie. They worked there during the eighth grade lunch period.

"So what's up?" Sam asked Valerie.

"Nothing," Valerie answered.

"So are you going out with Tucker?"

"Yes," Valerie answered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he's nice."

"Yay!" Sam gave her friend a quick hug.

"Hey, Valerie, Tucker wants to know if you want to go to the movies with him." Danny said as he stood outside the door to the bookstore.

"Why doesn't he ask me himself?" Valerie replied.

"Because he's to shy to." Danny answered innocently.

"Well, guys should ask, not have their friends do it for them." Sam said while she crossed her arms.

Just then Mikey walked up to Danny with Tucker behind him.

"Will you go to the movies with Tucker?" Danny asked again.

"You know that Tucker's behind you." Sam said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I know…" Danny said.

"So, will you go to the movies with me Danny?" Sam asked him.

"AH! No!"

"I meant just as friends retard," Sam crossed her arms again and stared him down.

Danny cringed in front of Tucker while he said, "She's looking at me evilly again."

* * *

"So where's my sister?" Tucker asked Valerie and Sam while they were in the bookstore after they had gotten their lunches and were eating them.

"NOT HERE!" Sam shouted.

"Where is…"

"YOUR MOM!" Sam interrupted as Tucker tried to ask Valerie.

"I was just…"

"YOUR MOM!" Sam shouted again.

She stared at Tucker as he and Valerie started laughing.

"But I…"

"YOUR MOM!"

They all laughed as Sam continued staring evilly at Tucker, prepared to shout "your mom" if he started talking again.

"Well, I…"

"YOUR MOM!"

"But…"

"YOUR MOM!"

"No, I just…"

"YOUR MOM!!!"

Sam stared at Tucker intently while he didn't say anything for awhile.

"Valerie where's…"

"YYYOOOOUUURRRR MMMMOOOOMMM!" Sam shouted for a long time.

Valerie, Tucker, and Sam started laughing again.

"Sam, you're so funny…" Valerie started to say.

Valerie looked over at her and said, "Don't even get me started on your face."

* * *

I always say "your mom"...I'm just stupid like that...hee-hee.


	4. Oneshot Four: Notebooks

HAHAHAHAHAHA! This one is so funny! Really shows the cluelessness of Danny! It also happened today!

My friend Alicia is Sam, my friend Griffin is Danny (hee-hee), my friend Robert is Tucker, this random girl in science class plays Star, my friend Heather is Paulina, and I am Valerie.

Everyone is like Out Of Character...except for Danny and Sam (hee-hee!) But...like, Paulina and Valerie are REALLY out of character...me and Heather are so hyper!

* * *

**Notebooks**

* * *

**Conversation in Band Class between Sam and Danny, 11:45, Overheard By Valerie:**

Danny walked over to Sam and sat down by her.

"So do you want to go see a movie again with me this weekend?" Sam asked him.

"Sure."

"What do you want to go see?"

"I dunno…"

(A/N: God...everyone goes to the movies when they're "going out"!)

* * *

**Conversation in Science Class with Tucker, Valerie, and Danny, 12:45:**

"Star would you mind vandalizing my notebook again?" Tucker asked as Star nodded her head and took it from his hands.

"It'd be funny if someone wrote that you loved someone on your notebook." Danny laughed.

Valerie reached over and grabbed his notebook and Danny immediately reached for it.

"What? Are you afraid that I'm going to write that you love _Sam_?" Valerie said as she pulled the notebook farther away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as Valerie threw his notebook at him. He took it and set it down in his pile of books.

"You like Sam!" Valerie taunted.

Danny's face straightened, "I do not."

"Yes, you do. Danny loves Sam, Danny loves Sam." Valerie teased.

"Don't deny it Danny." Tucker said without much amusement.

"I DO NOT!!!" Danny yelled.

* * *

**Conversation still in Science Class, while working on homework, between Tucker, Danny, and Valerie, 1:00:**

"You love Sam just admit it." Valerie started again.

"I told you that I don't." Danny said getting annoyed.

"Then why are you going to the movies with her?" Valerie continued.

"We're just friends going to the movies." Danny answered.

"Well, I'm your friend and we never go to the movies."

"Do you want to come?"

"What do you think?!?"

Danny rolled his eyes and got up to sharpen his pencil, and while he does Valerie takes his notebook and begins writing on the front of it with her black pen.

Danny comes back, sits down, and starts talking to Tucker.

"Hey Danny, how do you spell Sam's name? Danny. DANNY! How do you spell Sam's name?"

(A/N: I swear he never listens to me.)

"I dunno, figure it out."

Valerie finishes writing as Danny grabs it out of her hands.

He looks at it and sees "Danny heart's Sam" in a heart.

"I am so ticked at you right now." Danny glares at Valerie and continues doing his homework.

Valerie starts laughing.

"Well, it's true." Tucker confirms.

"Exactly!" Valerie continues laughing.

* * *

**Conversation at the end of class, while Valerie and Danny are leaving and Sam is coming in the classroom, 1:25:**

Valerie is walking to the door with Danny while trying to get his notebook, "Why don't you show Sam! Look, there she is. Hey Sam! Look at Danny's notebook!"

"No! Sam don't, don't look at it!" Danny says trying to keep the notebook from Valerie.

Sam walks over to Danny and Valerie.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, you don't wanna know." Danny said walking out of the classroom.

"Yes you do!" Valerie says to her while following Danny.

* * *

**In the Hallway, Valerie running into Paulina, 1:26: **

"I'm so mad at Valerie right now." Danny says as he passes Paulina to go into the next class that he and Paulina have together.

"Paulina! I wrote something on his red notebook! You have to see it! Find his red notebook! Find it and read it!" Valerie yells as she walks past Paulina.

"Okay!" Paulina says as she walks into the classroom where Danny is.

* * *

**In the Hallway after the Next Class, Paulina talking to Valerie at her locker, 2:25:**

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you did that! It's so funny!" Paulina says as she walks up to Valerie.

"I know!"

"That's so evil!" Paulina yells.

"I know, but it's evil _and _true!" Valerie states.

"I know! Oh, and Danny said that he's never going to talk to you again."

Valerie shuts her locker, "O really, well I'm going to kick him for that."

"He told me not to tell you, but I just walked away." Paulina says as Valerie walks with her to Danny's locker.

Danny looks scared as Valerie walks up to him.

"Did Paulina tell you that? Because I didn't mean it…" Danny says defensively.

Valerie kicks him in the leg.

"Thanks Paulina…" Danny says sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Remember to invite us to your guys' wedding." Paulina says as she and Valerie run off to class.

* * *

Me and Heather are so evil! YAY! 


End file.
